


Capture The flag gone wrong (Overwatch)

by WitherCatt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Capture the Flag, Other, relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherCatt/pseuds/WitherCatt
Summary: Have you ever played capture the flag, and everything just went wrong to the point of shooting yourself in the head and tossing yourself in the sewers? Well this is a mix of multiple bad games Ive had put together in one, terrible game were solider just wants to win, and his team says "hell no"





	Capture The flag gone wrong (Overwatch)

Solider: All right! We have orisa-

Orisa: greetings

Solider: Torbjorn-

Torbjorn: Hello!

solider: Bastion-

Bastion: Wizz Woo!

Solider: Tracer-

Tracer: Cheers love!

Solider:and- Moira?!

Moira: Yes. That is my name.

Solider:Oh, uhh....cant you be someone i dunno, more useful??

Moira: Excuse me??

Solider: Nevermind, lets just focus on capturing the flag!

Orisa: Barriers up!

Torbjorn: Buildi'n my turrets!

Solider: great! now, anyone have an attack plan?

Bastion:Dweet Dweet, wizz bip beep Boop wooka waa  
chit-

Solider: OKAY!! NEVER MIND!! anybody else have an attack plan??

Tracer:Ooh! lets send one person too be bait, and another too get the flag!

Solider: No.

Torbjorn: Lets build 50 turrets to kill them while we get the flag!

Solider: No.

Orisa: We dont even have enough turrets to do that.

Torbjorn:Says you! I can make 500!!

Moira: Actually-

Solider: NO NO!! EVERYONE STOP!! This is getting nowhere.

Moira: you got a better idea old man?

Solider: Yes, as a matter of fact i do. We wait here until they attack, and then send tracer to go get the flag, and don't call me old man!

Bastion: DWEET!! DWEET!! DWEET!!

Solider: What now!?!?

Orisa: He says he wants to be the one to get the flag.

Solider: (face palms) No Bastion, YOU stay HERE and attack the enemy team when they come.

Tracer: IF they come.

Solider: NOT THE TIME TRACER!

Bastion: (Pouts) Beep Boop wizz!

Solider:DONT GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE! You stay! That is your JOB! If you don't like that, then you can leave at anytime!

Bastion: ...(leaves Game)

Solider: Oh, well, i didn't expect him to ACTUALLY leave.

Tracer: Maybe its for the best?

Solider:Yeah...Yeah! He was weak anyway.

Torbjorn: But now we only have 5 players!

Solider: Then we wait for someone ELSE to come.

Whole team: (waits)

Athena: A new member has joined the game.

Solider: Finally!

Orisa: Who is it??

Mei: Hiiiiii !!!!

Whole team:( DIES INTERNALLY) 

 

Meanwhile in the other team...

 

Whole team: (Is playing poker)

Reinhardt:...

Symmetra: ...

Lucio: ...

Widowmaker: ...

mercy: Has anyone seen sombra??

Whole team: (Shrugs)

 

Back at the other team....

 

Tracer: (playing with her guns) ugh! no one is coming, I'm BORRRED!!

Solider: Hi bored im dad.

Tracer: Dammit!!

Torbjorn: Cant we just ATTACK now???

Solider: Well, maybe we could attack if Moira wasn't such a weak healer!!!!!

Moira: Weak?? You wish old man.

Solider: Be Lucio, he can heal multiple people at once!

Moira: So can my healing orbs!

Solider: Are you kidding me??? Those bounce everywhere we can never catch up!

Mei: I kNoW hOw To BuIld A sNoWmAn!!

Solider: MEI BE QUIET!! Now, Moira, C H A N G E

Orisa: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHIT! IF YOU WANT LUCIO BE HIM YOURSELF BITCH! 

Whole team: (Stares In Shock)

Orisa: (Clears throat) Please do not tell Efi i said that....

Solider: Thats IT!! MOIRA, change now or I'm reporting you!

Moira:( Stares down at him in anger before disappearing)

Torbjorn: Where'd she go?

Tracer: (Still playing with her guns) Beats me.

Kill screen: (Shows That Moira killed everyone)

Solider: What the-

Moira: ( Reappearing ) Okay, i killed everyone for you. Except for the Sombra, i couldn't find that one.

Solider: Lets just go.

 

(In spongebob narrator voice) Few seconds later...

Solider,tracer,Moira,and Mei:(at enemy base)

Solider: HOLD THEM OFF! IM GETTING THE FLAG!

Tracer:( destroys turrets )

Moira & Mei: ( kills Reinhardt, symmetra, & Lucio)

Widowmaker: we need back up! WHERE THE FUCK IS SOMBRA??!!!??

Mercy: They've got the flag!!!

Solider: YES! Now lets get outta here!!

Solider, tracer, & Moira: (Runs to the exit)

Mei: (Builds Ice wall there)

Solider:NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Mei: Im Helping!

Solider: GOD DAMMIT MEI!!!

Solider, Mei, Moira, & tracer: (Dies)

Solider: (Respawns) GREAT!! Any other bright ideas?!?!?!

Torbjorn: Well-

Orisa:Well... We could ALL go and work together to take down the team and retrieve  
the flag with the help and support of each other.

Solider: YES! lets go! 

Tracer: This might actually work out!

Moira: For once i agree with the old man.

Whole Team: ( Leaves happy and determined to the enemy base )

(silence......................................)

Sombra: ( Turns un-invisible and takes the flag)

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - D E F E A T - - - - - - - - - - - 

Play of the game:( Shows Moira flicking off the screen while standing on a pile of bodies)


End file.
